


Prologue

by AChesireSmile



Series: Hunting Shadows [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChesireSmile/pseuds/AChesireSmile





	Prologue

“Beware the Banal’ras Virelan. Beware the one _who walks with shadows_.”

It was a warning, to all those who would come to harm those of the Dalish. It has been said that those who dare lay their hands, blades or whips upon those of elvhen blood will suffer the consequences tenfold— by the Banal’ras Virelan. None would see their punishment coming and none would see it happening.

Whether it be death, or the same pain inflicted, all knew that one day— the punishment will be owed. Within the hour, within the day, within the weeks, within the years or many years later, the price will be paid in blood. Always.

Many attempted in hunting the Banal’ras Virelan, but it was difficult enough to hunt something that seemed to be of the shadows as well the one who dwells within them. Rumours would be spread, hushed whispers would reach those who listen, but in the end, no one can find a shadow. The hunters would become the hunted— the Hunt was the game of the Banal'ras Virelan.

Prayers always seemed to be the only way to be heard. The elves called the Banal’ras Virelan an equivalent to a god or goddess, or that they were one of the elvhen gods’ incarnate itself.

True or false, the prayers would usually be heard by those who are or have been captured and would soon be enslaved— slavers long dead, in the night, and those freed would be guided by whispers from the plains or forests.

But sometimes… legends and myths are made up stories from people of ignorance.

And other times: no one can chase a shadow.

 


End file.
